


Lucio

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams
Summary: I suggest listening to Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's, because that song totally made me think of Lucio for Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's, because that song totally made me think of Lucio for Valentine's Day.

BEFORE THE DAY

•Lord have mercy on you because Lucio will not

 

•Nobody does Valentine’s Day as well as Lucio and there is nothing you could do to compare to the romance this man lays down

 

•Everything he does is perfect, nobody knows how he manages to do it

 

•Little do they know he does get nervous before the big day, and he doubts himself just like everyone else

 

•Will you like what he makes for you (because you know he’s doing a song)?

 

•Do you even like Valentine’s Day? He panics at the last second thinking about how you haven’t mentioned anything about it yet

 

•Will spend time decorating with you and Hana and Tracer

 

•He goes to Hana and Lena for advice and they tell him it’ll be fine

 

ON THE DAY

•If he’s up before you he waits patiently for you to wake

 

•When you do he’ll bring you whatever you want for breakfast

 

•Takes you skating, either ice or regular it’s up to you

 

•Makes you a playlist to listen to while you skate, some of the songs are his and some aren’t, but all of them have romantic tones

 

•Holds your hand the entire time

 

•Dances and spins you around him 

 

•There will be ice cream shared

 

•If any fans recognize him he’ll tell them he’s out with you, until you give him the okay to take some photos and give some signatures

 

•You knew what you signed up for in the relationship

 

•He’ll still apologize profusely until you give him a kiss

 

•Hana and Lena will be asking how things are going and he’ll abashedly admit he asked them for advice

 

•You’ll send them cute photos to prove that the day is going great

 

•That evening he’ll play a new song for you, all about his feelings for you

 

•He’s named it after you

 

•If you tell him it’ll be a hit he says that it’s just for your ears and give you a sweet, slow kiss

•The night will end with you two sitting under a blanket somewhere high up and watching the stars, with your song playing quietly in the background


End file.
